Don't Disappear On Us Again
by Kaiden13
Summary: When Jade's obsession with her work comes between her and her family, will she fix her ways? Set in the future.


**A/N: Alright, here's my next story! This one is in Jade's point of view, so it should be a nice change of pace. As always, I hope you guys like it. :)**

By the time I get out of the office, it's already past midnight. Work has been grueling lately, more so than usual, and I just want to get home and crash. The thought of seeing Tori brings a smile to my face and I feel my heart flutter bittersweetly. That woman is my life. Well, her and Vivian. Tori has been distant as of late though, and for the life of me I can't think of why she could be. As I get into my car and start it, I wrack my brain for reasons that she could be acting this way, and I can't think of a single one. I drive home, thinking over this past month. I'd been piled down with paperwork, and it seemed like the more I got done, the more came in. Even now, I have a stack of papers sitting on my desk that's probably a foot tall. I let out a soft sigh. I'll have to come in tomorrow and work some overtime to make a dent in it. When I reach our home, I pull into the garage. All the lights in the house are off, except for the one in the front room. I shut the car off and head inside, I walk through the kitchen and dining room, finally making it to the front room, where I see Tori nursing a glass of wine. Another smile crosses my face. "Well hello, darling."

"Jade, we need to talk." She wipes at her eyes and it's only then that I see the stain of tears on her cheeks. I sit down next to her, reaching out and stroking her cheek softly, wiping away the shiny, slightly wet places.

"Then talk."

She takes a deep breath, reaching behind her to set her wineglass down, then turns back to me. "Vivian asked if we were getting divorced again tonight." Her voice quivers and I see fresh tears building in the bottom of her eyes. "And for the first time, I didn't know what to tell her."

I feel my head start to swim and my stomach churn. Why would our daughter think we were getting divorced? My heart gives a lurch at the hidden meaning of Tori's words and I shake my head, rubbing my eyes. "So you want a divorce then, is that what you're saying?"

"I don't know, Jade! You're the one who stopped coming home. She hasn't seen you in more than a month."

"I've been really busy with work, you know that!" I stand quickly, my hands flailing about as I speak. "I don't want to divorce you, Tori. You and Vivian are my everything."

"I hear what you're saying, Jade, but you can't just say it anymore. She misses you. _I _miss you. You're turning into your dad."

As soon as the words are out of her mouth I whirl around to face her, my eyes wide open and a glare on my face. "Don't you _dare_ compare me to that good for nothing piece of shit!" I turn away again, intent on going to bed. "This conversation is over." I walk up the stairs slowly. She doesn't say anything else, and she doesn't follow me, and I want to be angry at her for not coming to bed with me but I can't because somewhere in the dark recesses of my mind I know she's right. I take a small detour to Vivian's bedroom and take a few moments to look at her, and I mean _really_ look at her. She looks like a mini version of me. She has my dark hair and my pale complexion, and I know that beneath her fluttering eyelids, her eyes are the same stormy gray as mine. I watch her sleeping for a few minutes, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. I love this child just as much as I love my wife, if not more. I finally tear myself away and go to our bedroom, changing into the first set of pajamas I can find and crawling into bed. It takes a long time for sleep to find me. The bed feels too empty and cold without Tori there, cuddled up to my back. The next morning when I wake up, the two are gone and there's a cup of coffee waiting on the kitchen table for me. Deciding that I just really don't want to go to work , I take the coffee and find my laptop, settling down on the couch for a long day of typing.

They're gone all day. I spend most of the day sitting on my computer, typing up reports and other tedious things, but my mind is always occupied by either my daughter or my wife, and I realize that I have some serious making up to do. Around nine o'clock, they finally come home. Tori walks in, stopping when she sees me. "Oh. You're home."

Without a word, I scoop Vivian out of her arms and take her to bed, and when I return I capture Tori's lips in a breathtaking kiss. I feel her lips curve into a smile against my own and her hands clasp behind my neck. "Jade…"

"Shhh…" I breathe out, kissing her again and pouring all of my love and passion into it before pulling away. Her body melts against mine as she returns it, her breath shuddering out softly when our lips part. I back her into the wall slowly, staring into her eyes.

"I love you, Jade."

"I love you too, baby doll." My hands slip into her shirt and I take the time to note how soft her skin is, how she arches into my touch, and how her breathing has begun to shallow out. I slide my hands into the cups of her bra, pinching and pulling on her nipples slowly, all the while watching her face.

"Show me." She whimpers out, arching even more as her hands tug my hips into hers. "Show me how much you love me."

I grin a bit, retracting my hands. My fingers curl around the bottom of her top and I move to pull it up, but stop immediately when I feel a tiny pair of arms circle my legs. "Mommy!" I can see the frustration in Tori's eyes at being interrupted when she's about to get some for the first time in over a month, but it's quickly replaced by adoration and love.

"Someone is up late." Tori teases as she picks Vivian up. Even as Tori's arms tighten around her, she wiggles and squirms and with a little bit of help, finally makes it into my arms.

"I heard a loud bump and it woke me up, and I came down here and saw Mommy kissing you."

Tori just smiles and tousles Vivian's already messy hair. "Take her back to bed and spend some time with her. Then join _me_ in bed." She whispers flirtatiously and a seductive grin spreads across her face, sending a wave of heat over my body. Half an hour and a few Barbie adventures later, Vivian is tucked into bed fast asleep. I jump up and all but sprint down the hall to our bedroom, only to find Tori already curled up and asleep. A slow smile crosses my lips. Must have been a long day for her too. I change into a pair of silk pajamas, my favorite, and crawl into bed but before I have a chance to settle down, Tori's latched onto me with a death grip, her teeth plucking at my pulse while I moan softly despite my shock. "Surprise."

With a surge of strength I flip over so I'm straddling her, my teeth sunk into her neck and my hands roaming her bare body. In a rare show of dominance, Tori lurches her body into mine, forcing me backwards with her legs on either side of me, essentially trapping me beneath her. She hasn't shown this kind of force in the bedroom in years, and I'd be a liar if I said it didn't excite me and shake me to my core. However, this is my show, and I'm not going to let her run it. "This is the best surprise I've gotten since that time I came home and your underwear were hanging from the doorknob," I murmur, chuckling softly as I roll over once more and pin her to the bed, my hair falling around us in a veil of onyx and emerald.

She laughs along with me, allowing me to take over. "It was easy when Viv was a baby and there was zero chance of her walking in on me setting up." Her hips push up against me and even though she sounds stable I know she's desperate for this, desperate for me. It gives my already huge ego a big boost and to satisfy her I settle a knee between her thighs, pressing it against her core. My lips find the sensitive bit of flesh just below her ear. I start with small kisses, butterfly flutters at most, then turn to sharp bites as I descend. "I want skin," she moans out loudly, her hips moving so that she's grinding on my thigh as her hands slide under the back of my shirt and try to pull it over my head.

I pull away from her, my lips curving into my signature smirk as I begin to unbutton my shirt. She hates being teased, so I do just that, focusing on taking my time to undo the buttons and going as slow as I can. "Now now Vega, don't be impatient. You know I'll give you what you want."

In a frail attempt to speed up the process of my pajamas hitting the bedroom floor, her hands slide up my shirt, across my stomach, and she rakes her nails all the way back down, over my ribs and to the waistband of my pants. "But I missed feeling your skin on mine." She kisses the side of my neck, leaning up slightly so her teeth can find the lobe of my ear. "I love you so much."

The combination of her nails and words sends a chill of delight skidding across my skin and sinking into my veins, pumping and flowing through every part of me. She's right. It really has been too long. Suddenly clothes seem like an incredibly stupid idea so I shed my remaining ones. I feel passion overtake me and I crash my lips to hers, pinning her body with mine as my lips and teeth find her pulse, biting and sucking on it while my hand trails down her bare side. "Sweet Christ, Tori..."

She grins up at me, though she's unable to keep her eyes on mine for very long at a time. They keep straying to the less than appropriate places she can see, and I feel like she's eyeing me like a fine jewel, or perhaps a prime cut of meat. All I know is that I love it. I can't blame her for gawking; she hasn't seen me nude in what seems like forever, and I know that my naked body is one of her favorite sights. "Christ has nothing to do with it, Jade." Her fingers thread through my hair and she pulls me up, anchoring her lips to mine. Then, once again, her body is pushing against mine, urging me backwards until I give and let her top me. Well, damn. If she's going to insist on being top dog then I'm going to get something out of it. My hips roll up, a silent hint to get this show on the road. She smirks at me, leaning down to press feather light kisses on my neck. "Someone's eager." She laughs just a little, fingers brushing against my nipples and pulling on them. "And you feel so good." She breathes, meeting the thrusts of my hips, and I moan.

"I can't help it. It feels like it's been an eternity since I touched you."

"More like two." She moves her hips against mine more, leaning back as she lets out a few curses of pleasure. "Don't go so long without touching me ever again."

"Never again, baby. Promise." I let out a shattered sigh, already feeling my body so close to oblivion that I can nearly taste it. My dominant side comes out and I maneuver us so that I'm on top of her again, never breaking the stride or pace of our movements. "Spread your legs."

"Spread them for me." I'm happy to comply. My hands slide down her body slowly, finally settling on her knees and wrenching them apart brusquely. I position us so that our centers are completely aligned then resume my rocking motion, forcing down a curse at the feeling of our clits rubbing against each other. It wasn't going to be long before either of us came.

Sure enough, a few hard thrusts and whispered encouragements later, my orgasm was hitting me and by the look on Tori's face, hers had come too. When it was over I dropped down next to her, panting softly. "I love you, Tori."

**A/N: Sorry for the rushed ending guys, but the smut in this roleplay was really long and I didn't want to type all of it. For those of you reading Fifty Shades of Jade, the next (and **_**final**_**) chapter is in the works. I can't keep Jade and Tori apart. :p Anyways, let me know what you thought!**


End file.
